In spraying resin-type paints or other chemicals onto work surfaces to provide a hard resinous surface, the materials making up the spray must normally be kept in separate containers. One container might hold a resinous paint and the other container a catalyst. When the resin and catalyst are mixed together, they chemically interact to result in a hardened finished coating. Normally, the chemicals are corrosive and it is extremely important that they be maintained in hermetically separated states until just prior to use.
In an actual spraying operation, suitable outlets from the separate containers pass into a common chamber in a spray nozzle and the mixture is then caused to be sprayed from the nozzle under a high-pressure source such as might be provided by a spray pump.
In recent years there has been introduced on the market paint spraying devices which take the form of only a single container including a paint under pressure to be sprayed. This portable type sprayer eliminates the need for auxiliary spray pumps and the like. However, such containers including a paint under pressure are not suitable for resinous-type paints for providing plastic coatings wherein two chemical ingredients must be mixed together immediately prior to spraying. Attempts to solve the problem have taken the form of a can containing at least two compartments which are sealed from each other. The catalyst and resinous materials are placed in the compartments respectively and caused to be mixed immediately prior to use. Such devices as have been provided heretofore, however, are relatively expensive to manufacture in large quantities primarily because of difficulties in forming the dual compartment container itself.
To overcome the foregoing problems, applicant devised a portable paint spray device permitting the spraying of resinous-type paint from a single can incorporating a secondary container but arranged in such a manner that the device can be relatively economically manufactured.
More particularly, such a portable spray means is disclosed and claimed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,089 wherein a can is provided with a frangible secondary container in the interior thereof. An inertia means is provided in the secondary container such that by shaking the can, the inertia means shatters the secondary container. Chemicals in the can and secondary container may then be mixed together and both pass out through the normally provided spray tube to effect the desired spraying operation.
Because of the highly corrosive nature of the catalyst material in the secondary container, it is vitally important that a proper sealing of this catalyst from the resin material in the can be effected. In addition, it is important that the inertia means in the form of a weight be appropriately "caged" so as to prevent accidental shattering of the secondary container. Finally, it would be desirable in the structure as set forth in my referred to U.S. patent if the can could be manufactured without having to incorporate any alterations whatsoever for supporting the secondary container.